A hospital bed of this type is disclosed in the German utility model 9,207,352.
Furthermore the U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,641 discloses a hospital bed in the case of which the bed superstructure is connected with four vertical telescoping tubes of essentially square cross section, in each of which a respective telescoping rod is arranged for longitudinal sliding movement. Each telescoping rod is provided with a caster at its lower end. By means of a motor all telescoping rods may be simultaneously extended. The motion of all four telescoping rods is however ganged so that it is impossible to change the slope of the bed superstructure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,203 discloses a hospital bed which comprises a bed superstructure with an adjustable bed frame. Both the head part of the patient support surface of the bed frame and also the foot part of the patient support surface of the bed frame are adjustable, each by means of a separate motor. The motors are connected with the bedstead.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,474 discloses a similar hospital bed in the case of which also the bed frame is provided with an adjustable patient support surface, both the head part of the patient support surface and also the foot part of the patient support surface being able to be adjusted by a respective separate motor.
The prior art mechanisms for vertical adjustment involve certain disadvantages. In part very elaborately designed adjustment mechanisms are provided. In other cases the bed has a generally ugly appearance.